Every time we touch
by Ljuba
Summary: Demeter singing her feelings for Munkustrap just after the Ball...


_**Every Time We Touch**_

_**

* * *

**_

Demeter was sitting in the dark of the night, on the terrace of her and Munkustrap's den.

Munkustrap, her fearless protector, was now sleeping peacefully in their bed.

During this last night she had curled in his arms, needing his comfort.

She had been brave during the Ball.

She had discovered Macavity and forced him to show himself while he was dressed as their Leader, his own father.

She had comforted Munkustrap and nursed his very bad wounds, after the battle against his mad brother.

During the fight Tugger was kept away from the battle field by Macavity's henchmen, away from helping Munk...

Fortunately Alonzo, Jerry, Bombi and all the other protectors had been there to help Munk... and to save her, Demeter.

She always was the target of Macavity, together with Old Deuteronomy and the fall of Munkustrap.

Fortunately even this time Macavity's plan didn't work.

They were all safe... for now...and they had been able to continue the ball.

Then she had broke down again...

And Munkustrap had been there for her, as always.

When the Ball had ended happily, they had took their daughters to their den and went to sleep.

But Demeter had found difficulties to sleep.

Munkustrap had rocked her for a long time, during that she had cried... a lot...but finally the sleep had won him before her.

Now Demeter was sitting on the terrace, feeling quite safe.

She looked back into the chamber she shared with her mate.

Munkustrap's chest was moving regularly up and down.

She smiled and started to sing softly.

"_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive."**_

She meant every words she was singing...

_**"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

She moved into the bedroom and sat down on the bed at Munk's side.

She looked at his sleeping face, following softly his features with her finger.

She was very soft not wanting to wake him...

_**"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall."**_

She stood up and walked towards the windows.

She leaned against the window jamb and looked out into the night.

The stars were brighting and winking to her, as assuring they all will be ok.

That none would make any more pain to them.

And she knew she would be sure...with the tom she loved.

_**"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."**_

A second voice joined hers.

Two strong silver arms embraced her from behind.

She felt a warm breath against her neck, she shivered but this time... for desire and love.

Munkustrap was there... for her...and was singing to her.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**

Munkustrap made her turning to face him.

They looked into each other eyes as he sang again.

**"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."**

They kissed.

The Jellicle's moon smiled at the two lovers with the stars brighting happily...

* * *

**So... this how I think it would be Munk and Demy's night after the Jellicles Ball!  
**

**I hope you like it! I always think of them when I'm listening this song! (Well when I'm not thinking of my boyfriend... he is almost like Munk to Demy for me) :-)  
**

**It is "Everytime we touch" by Cascada. A very sweet song for me!  
**

**I don't own it! Just like it very much! **

**Please... Review!  
**


End file.
